Black Shadow
Black Shadow '''(stylized as BLACK SHADOW')' is a 2014 supernatural horror film, directed by Gavin Oxley and produced by Jake Cutts who also stars as the film's antagonist and title character. The short film was originally uploaded to Youtube on May 28, 2014 and has since gathered a cult following. Synopsis A short film about a villain who has murdered people in the past and is ready for unfinished business. Supernatural villain Black Shadow is ready to rise and make all his targeted victims fall in a epic quest. Plot Summary Diego and Santiago, whilst grieving their lost uncle, find out they are being hunted by the Black Shadow, the very same monster that caused their uncle's death. The two run for their lives as they are chased by the demon, embarking on an adventure filled with joker cards, Candy Crush, and the odd gay man walking past them. Santiago goes for a pee, and as he is finishing up, is ambushed by Black Shadow, and stabbed in the stomach. Diego sees this happening, and in a confrontation with Black Shadow, realizes that his time may be coming to an end. He and a wounded Santiago decide it best to get out while they still can. But Black Shadow isn't through with them. He blocks their path of escape, and kills Santiago. In a blind fit of rage after the loss of both his best friend and uncle, Diego engages Black Shadow in a fist fight, and with Black Shadow's own weapon, stabs the monster in the neck, killing him. The battle is won, and a physically and mentally wounded Diego makes his way home. His wounds he gained from the fight however prove far too much for him, and he collapses to his knees. In a shock twist, Black Shadow is still alive and well, and upon sneaking up behind the wounded Diego, stabs him in the brain and kills him. Black Shadow leaves the scene of Diego's corpse, walking into the sunset, perhaps to make more murders. Cast List Aaron Palmer - Diego Lopez Joesph Simister - Santiago Lopez Jake Cutts - Black Shadow Callum Stringfellow - Iker Trivia *Only one joker card was used as a prop, it was used extensively throughout the film, that's why two joker cards are never present in the same scene. *The reason behind Diego's dead phone is never explained. Whether it ran out of battery or was telepathically destroyed by Black Shadow is currently unknown. *At one point Santiago is trailing far behind Diego and is struggling to catch up. In the next scene he has full caught up with no explanation. It's possible that Santiago was also capable of supernatural powers and kept it a secret from Diego for many years. Quotes '''Diego: '''This is getting as repetitive as Candy Crush. '''Diego: '''Santi, there's another joker card, dammit! '''Santiago: I'm not gonna make it Diego! Diego: '''Run, dammit! '''Black Shadow: I rise, you fall! Transcript Coming soon... Category:Films Category:Black Shadow